Megas Enters the Teams World Tournament!
by Chouji's Lover
Summary: Megas and it's pilot, Felix, are entered into a tournament to determine the country which will govern the entire world. His teammate and long time friend, Gabriel, becomes the most important person to Felix while the team battles their way to victory.


As the cold clutches of a breathless night embraced the city someone, a shadow, ran across the College greens towards the bell tower. Upon reaching the shrouded tower the person ducks under the tower, slowly approaching the pillar furthest from him. The shadow presses a very well hidden, though in plain sight, button and an elevator rose from the ground directly below the bell tower.

The man slips into the elevator and its doors seal up tight. It immediately descends. To anyone roaming near the tower all that would give away his actions is a hollow spot on the ground that is barely audible. The elevator falls for what seems like minutes, in reality its impressive speed allows the chamber to descend to the bottom of the 5 mile shaft in only 1 minute and 53 seconds. Were it not for the pressurization of the elevator the man would certainly be dead.

After the elevator depressurizes the man steps out of the elevator to find a string of fearsome security traps that only when he states his name deactivate.

"Gabriel Allen Gann," is uttered from the man's mouth and at the very last sounding of that "s" the security systems deactivate and allow him to continue on. He walks into a large open room at the end of the hall.

"Cassie, please bring up my little project. You know the one I mean. Project M.X.L.R. I think tonight is our last night to work on it. Tomorrow I will be bringing a guest and I will present my gift to him," he states to the empty room.

Suddenly a feminine voice is heard over an intercom system, "Project M.X.L.R. is being retrieved and a note has been made in my memory regarding your guest, Master Gann."

"Cassie, I've told you to stop referring to me as Master. Gabriel is fine. And thank you for being so quick about retrieval. All I need to do before I leave is the test run. So bring the lift out as well, I'll need some way to get up to the control unit."

While this conversation took place the unthinkable happened. Lights suddenly flooded the room and the ground could be seen. The large metallic ground was separating. While the floor was opening a figure could be seen rising. A large mass of metal and cables rose out of the hole in the ground.

Once the heap of metalwork had risen the man hopped onto a panel that had risen with the monstrosity. The panel lifted from the ground and an arm raised the panel and man up to the top of the figure, where he stepped off and onto the towering machine.

Removing a red key from his pocket Gabriel unlocks the door to the control unit and takes a seat. After closing the door he inserts the key into the ignition and twists. A roar could be heard from the machine and suddenly the metal behemoth came to life. Purring slowly the machine awaits further interaction. Gabriel had a wide grin on his face before turning the key back to its off position.

"We did it, Cass. After three months of working on it. Slaving over designs and improvements every night we finally did it."

"I am most pleased for you, Gabriel. Your guest will love the gift you have prepared for him."

"Thank you, very much, Cass. Don't forget that you did a lot of the work too. You deserve just as much congratulations and even more. Because of you, Cass, I can give him the best gift ever. And you even managed to learn to call me by my name. Thank you again, but I think it's time I head back. Would store M.X.L.R. for me?"

"Your approval is appreciated. I shall clean the unit and store it until tomorrow. Have a pleasant evening, Gabriel."

With that the man whose name is Gabriel leaves. He rides the elevator to the surface and runs back to the Commons, where his room awaits.

* * *

While Gabriel went back to his room, a second man made his way towards the mysterious bell tower. Upon reaching the sight the previous had claimed, he reached his hand out and hit the small hidden button to summon the elevator. Once the elevator had descended the man stepped into the same secure room.

"Felix Austen Yates," speaks the man in a clear and commanding voice. The security systems again deactivate and allow the man to pass.

Once inside the empty room the man calls for the computer system, "Cassie, raise Project Herald All Light Objections. I need to run a quick system check and test run the Trace systems. After that I'll get out of here and you can clean up H.A.L.O. for tomorrow."

"Master Yates, H.A.L.O. is awaiting your attention. Might I ask what is important about tomorrow, Master Yates?"

"Very well, raise me up to the chest so I can get inside and run my tests. About tomorrow, I suppose I should inform you, I will escort a guest in with me so I can present the unit to him."

No further conversation took place. The strange man stepped into the chest cavity of the technological marvel and began a systems check. After determining the systems were operational, Felix activated the Trace system in order to determine whether the miracle of modern technology was ready for its showcase the following day.

Satisfied with the results of all his tests, Felix bids goodbye to Cassie and leaves. He arrives at the surface, below the bell tower and darts off towards his room. As he huffs and puffs back to his room a smile breaks onto his face. His thought just before reaching the door to his room being, _I can't wait to show him. _


End file.
